Christmas Dreams
by Tinsel-fairy
Summary: It's Christmas-time and Michael is having troubles with his girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend might be a better term. Life is looking bleak and Christmas is the last thing that's on his mind but then something happens which makes him change his mind.


I am aware of the fact that Christmas is over by now but I just can't get enough of the holiday^^ Besides, this little one-shot was actually written before Christmas but since it was an intended surprise for my sister I didn't want to publish it too early. Now however, with her consent, I'm publishing it here. When I wrote the story I imagined Michael as the main character but it is possible to imagine anyone of the guys, just pick and chose as you wish to^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Nor am I the creator of the poem in the beginning of the story, it is written by Courtney Kuchta.

* * *

**Christmas Dreams**

_If I could have just one wish,  
I would wish to wake up everyday  
to the sound of your breath on my neck,  
the warmth of your lips on my cheek,  
the touch of your fingers on my skin,  
and the feel of your heart beating with mine...  
Knowing that I could never find that feeling  
with anyone other than you._

Those were the exact words he had written on the card he had left for her together with the flowers. He had carefully picked out the prettiest flowers he had found, only her favourites of course, and he had wrapped them in the finest of papers. And because of his efforts he had managed to win her heart back.

That was a lie. Or rather his fantasies when he lay sleepless during the nights. The truth was that he had grabbed the first bouquet of flowers the lady at the shop had offered, the familiar atmosphere having made him way too depressed to make him stay there longer than he needed to. Luckily enough the flowers had turned out to be her favourites, he suspected he had bought them enough time for the lady to remember them. But the card he had left empty…

He had wanted to write that poem though. He felt with heart and soul that if he had a single wish, or even thousands of them, all he wanted was to have her back. But those had not been his words. He had found them on the internet and he did not want to anger her further by making her believe he would use any cheap trick. He wanted to see her smile again, smile for him. Or if that was too much to ask for he just wanted her forgiveness. If it came down to that he wanted her to be happy again…even if that meant she would spend her life together with another man. It hurt to admit that. He had never felt this way for a girl before; he truly believed that he loved her. And all this he had jeopardised because of one stupid mistake.

It was three years ago they had met and oddly enough he still remembered the day even though it would be a lie to say that it had been love at first sight. He was not an especially loving person back then. He cared about people sure, but he had not believed in love. It had been something for the foolish, or for the romantics. God, how pathetic someone like the person he was now looked to him then…And perhaps it was still like that, he thought he was pathetic acting like this but he couldn't help himself. It truly felt like he would never be happy again no matter how cliché that phrase sounded. But even if it had not been love at first sight there had always been something special about her. The way she did not let people push her around, her confidence was apparent even in the way she walked and talked. And that sarcasm she used. At first it had driven him nuts but somewhere along the line it had grown on him and now he even missed it. He sighed when he remembered all the times they would argue, or "discuss" as they used to call it, before they got together. He missed those times…Always when they had gotten to a certain point one of them would always say something so weird or crazy that they both had to laugh and then the argument would be forgotten. It was actually during one of those "discussions" he had asked her out for the first time. He still remembered the look on her face when he did. She had looked exactly like a fish on dry land and he could not help laughing, even the slap he received for that was worth it. And she had accepted.

After that they had started going out more and more often until he finally had dared to ask her to be his girlfriend. He still could not believe how nervous he had been that day. It had almost been like in one of those movies where the girl was getting ready for her first date ever. And he had been that girl. This was the first and only time he would admit that, he did not like to think about that part, not the slightest. But it had been worth it to ask. Once again she had accepted.

That acceptance had been followed by many sweet days which now seemed like dreams to him, and like a dream he did not want to wake up but he had. And it was all his fault, because it was due to him alone that that dreadful day finally came.

They had both been out with friends partying, something which they seldom did, and they had had lots of fun. But then the alcohol had gotten into the picture. He knew he should not have drunk as much as he did, he was perfectly aware of how irresponsible he could get with too much alcohol in the blood but it had seemed like a good idea then. Oh how he regretted it now…Somehow their group of friends was split up by the amount of people in the club. He had looked for her but he had not been able to find her. And finally his clouded brain had gotten other ideas. Like dancing, even though he never danced. But he supposed it was like they said: Nobody dances sober unless they happen to be insane. Insane certainly described his state of mind that evening to the core, and the alcohol certainly did not help. How else would he have gotten into his head to kiss that girl? He could not even blame it on the fact that she looked like his Rebecca, because she did not, she certainly did not. And he had known that already then. He sighed again. His Rebecca…if only that was true once more…Of course she had seen them, or if it was one of her friends who told her, he didn't know. But suddenly there she was, furious and with tears streaming down her cheeks. That look alone from her had been enough to sober him up, but it had been too late. The damage was already done. The worst thing was that she hadn't even hit him, she only stormed passed him and out the door. He knew he deserved a blow but the fact that she didn't touch him made him feel even worse, it was clear that he had managed to hurt her badly.

This happened more than a month ago, in the beginning of November, and he had spent every single day since then attempting to make her forgive him. But she would not even talk to him. As the day passed the messages and phone calls decreased in number but he didn't give up entirely. He almost expected a visit from the police soon but the fact that they hadn't arrived encouraged him to keep trying to get in contact with her. And now he had left those flowers. He had not even written his name on the note so he could just hope she would understand that they were from him. But he thought she would, she was intelligent after all. The way things looked however…it seemed to be the start of a long and cold winter, and even more, a lonely one. Suddenly a noise by the door woke him from his thoughts. It had sounded almost like someone had dropped something into his mailbox. But it was Saturday. There should not be any mail today. If not…

He rushed over to the door and threw it open but it was too late, the only thing he heard was the door to the apartment building closing which meant that she was already gone. If it had ever been her in the first place…Nodding casually to his overly curious neighbour he closed the door again. There it was, right in front of his feet. The card that would prove if she had been there. He forced himself to calmly bend down and pick up the small Christmas card, he did not want to ruin it after all. Equally calmly he turned it around and read what it said. He read it again. And a third time just to make sure that he was not hallucinating. It was signed with Rebecca. Rebecca! In a flash he had shoes and a jacket on and with that he was out the door. He knew it might be too late to catch her now but he could always give it a try.

Suddenly Christmas did not seem as gloomy anymore.


End file.
